


Pokémon No

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is less than thrilled with Fin's latest gaming obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokémon No

**Author's Note:**

> For the Slashthedrabble prompt #107: Creatures.

John woke from a restless sleep upon hearing the apartment door open. He rolled over and squinted at the alarm clock to check the time.

Well past midnight, for the third night in a row.

John sighed. This entire situation was starting to get ridiculous.

He heard Fin sneaking around in the living room, trying not to make too much noise, unaware that his efforts were pointless since John was already awake. He turned on the bedside lamp to let Fin know he was aware of his arrival, but he waited in bed for his husband to finally come join him.

“Hey. Sorry I woke you,” Fin apologized as he entered the bedroom.

“Late night at the office again?”

“Out on a call, you know how it is. Summertime, people get all crazy in this city.”

“Mmm. In other words, you’re telling me you _haven’t_ been out for hours chasing pokémon with Carisi.”

“What?! ’Course not.”

John crossed his arms over his chest and gave Fin his best _‘Don’t you dare try to bullshit me’_ look. Fin’s indignant expression immediately turned contrite. “Okay, listen...I _did_ get held up until ten tonight, working. Figured by the time I’d be home you’d be in bed anyway, so...”

“...so, you decided you might as well hunt down some imaginary creatures for this game of yours while you were at it?”

“Well, some of them like the clefairy only come out at night,” Fin tried to explain, “and then it turned out there was a gym right around the corner from where we had to take the call and...”

John rolled his eyes and raised his hands in defeat. “Fine, fine. Have fun with your pokémon, and never mind that you’re gleefully handing over all of your personal movements and digital data to the government.”

“Oh my God please don’t start with that again,” Fin groaned as he began to strip down for bed.

“You _do_ realize who is behind the development of this insidious, privacy-sucking game that’s turning everyone into cell phone zombies, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Satan himself, no doubt. Or at least the head of the CIA. John, I already promised not to play the game at home or when we’re out together.” Fin slipped under the covers and turned off the light, snuggling up for an apologetic kiss. “You know how I get when there’s a new game released.”

“I know.” And John also knew there was little to be gained from trying to argue with Fin about it. “Just know that if I wake up to find you trying to catch a pokémon in this apartment I am going to throw your phone out the window.”

“S’okay, pretty sure there’s a squirtle in the alley that I need.”

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because I put up with you and _your_ crazy obsessions.”

“True. Now, is that a pokémon in your boxers or are you just happy to see me?”

“Like they say, gotta catch ’em all.”

 


End file.
